goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Dora Turns Cream the Rabbit into a Old Woman/Grounded
Dora Turns cream the Rabbit into a old Woman/Grounded is a Dora gets Grounded Video. Transcript *Dora:I'm going to Turns Cream the Rabbit into a Old Woman, Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! *(Dora Turns Cream the Rabbit into a Old Woman by magic) *Cream the Rabbit:Oh, Dear i've been feel wrinkly, who did it? *Dora:hahaha, You Old Woman over here. *Cream: You, it was you who did it to me? Ohhh, I'll Hit you. (Run to Dora then fall over) Ow, My Legs, I Can't Run neither getting up, Help me! *(Sonic Runs over then stop) *Sonic:Cream, What Happen to you. *Cream:dora, try to turn into a old woman and now i can't run nor getting up. Please Call my mom and Cheese, Please? *Sonic:Don't Worry Cream, Help is on the Way. (Turn to Dora Angrly) Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh, Dora How dare you Turn Cream into a Old Woman That's it you're Grounded but first i'll get Vanilla and Cheese then i'll Call your Parents. *Dora:Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! *(Sonic Come into cream's house) *Sonic:Sorry, but i've Extremely Bad News. *Vanilla: No Hurry, Sonic just make yourself at house to talk. *Sonic: Ok, Dora Turns Cream into a Old Woman now she's can't run nor Getting Up. *Vanilla:What, That's Outrageous, I'm Coming Cream! *Sonic:What about Cheese, did he come too? *Vanilla:Of Coruse. *Sonic:OK, Thanks. Cheese, Are you coming? *Chesse:Chao, Chao, Chao Chao! (Yes i'm really help cream) *(Sonic Vaillia and Cheese Get soon as they could) *Vanillia:(Gasp) Cream, What do Dora.....Did To You? *Cream:My Daughter? *Vanillia:(Sobbing) No, I'm Your Mother. *Cream: Mother, i haven't seen to a long time, but can you getting me up? *Vanillia:(Sobbing) Sure Thing. *(Vanillia Get Cream Up) *Vanillia:Oh Cream, I Miss you when you're Young, Please Come Back (Sobbing) *Cheese:Chaoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (Sobbing) *Sonic:Oh, Dora she's so grounded, You're Gonna Pay for that! *(Sonic Calls Dora's Father) *Dora's Father:Quién es? *Sonic:es sonic, sonic the hedgehog pero habla usted inglés, señor? *Dora's Father: Yes, i Speak English, So What's wrong? *Sonic: Nothing Really, Expect For Your Own Daughter Turns Cream the Rabbit into a Old Woman! *Dora's Father: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Dora is soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Grounded when she's get back into the House, Thanks for calling me? *Sonic:You're Welcome Sir. *(Sonic the Hedgehog hang up) *Dora:why the angry faces, Dad and Mom? *Dora's Father: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Dora, How dare you Turns Cream the Rabbit into a Old Woman Now She's can't run nor getting up thanks to you! That's it You're Sooooooooooooooooooooooo Grounded Grounded Grounded Grounded Grounded Until Thanksgiving, Go upstair to your Room Now! *Dora's Mother: and Don't you Dare Come Back until you'll be Good Behaved! *Dora:Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! *Sonic:Tails! *Tails:Oh, Hi sonic Just working on my... Oh boy, Cream What Happen? *Vanillia: (Crying) Will She's Turn into a Old Woman by Dora, Now She's Can't Run Nor Getting Up, Please Change your Back. *Tails:So Sorry, Vanillia Not To Sob no Longer i'll be turns Cream But into her Old Youthful Self in No time. *(Tails working on a Age Regressing Machine) *Tails:Behold, My Age Regession Machine, It's a Machine that turns old people young again. *Sonic:You Rock, Tails! *(Sonic Help Cream into the Age Regression Machine) *(Tails Close the Door Gently then switching the Machine) *Cream:Wow, I'll Feel Like my Young-self again, Thanks tails? *tails: My Pleasure. *Vanillia:Cream, You're Back, I'm so happy. *Cheese:Chao Chao! *Sonic:You Really Did merrily Tails. *Tails:All in a days work that's to myself and Science. Category:Dora Gets Grounded